closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Haggis Productions
Background: This was the vanity card of Paul Haggis, the creator of EZ Streets and the co-creator of Family Law. 1st Logo (October 27, 1996–March 20, 2000) Nicknames: "The Icarus", "The Falling Icarus" Logo: On a sky background, there is the text "PAUL HAGGIS Productions" in the middle of the screen. The "PAUL HAGGIS" text is sandwiched between two lines above and below it respectively and "Productions" is underneath. There is a sun in the upper left corner shining and there are clouds moving in the background. A man with a cloth around him and feathers around him falling down panicking. He falls off screen and a few feathers fall down with him. Trivia:The falling man in this logo is actually Icarus, a figure in Greek Mythology who built wings out of wax and tried to fly to the sun, only to fall into the sea. FX/SFX: Icarus falling. Music/Sounds: Depends on the show: *On EZ Streets, the closing theme of the show is heard alongside a man yelling in an unconvincing manner. *On Family Law, the soundbite is more dramatic and there is no closing theme. Depending on the episode, the scream would either trail off onto the Columbia TriStar Television logo or the CBS Productions logo (starting with the episode, "Damages"), original CBS airings runs a Letterman promo over the logos. Availability: Common. It appeared on EZ Streets, in which a few episodes of which are available on DVD. Also seen on season 1 episodes of Family Lawon Start TV (From "Pilot" to "Playing God") Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (April 17, 2000-May 27, 2002) Nicknames: "The Icarus II", "The Falling Icarus II", "The CGI Icarus", "The CGI Falling Icarus" Logo: On a blue sky background with a sun in the center, Icarus is seen flying towards the sun. When he's somewhat near the sun, his "wings" falls apart causing him to do a back flip and then he spirals down face-first toward the screen before the logo suddenly cuts to the CBS Productions logo. During all this, "PAUL HAGGIS" is seen underneath the sun and "PRODUCTIONS", which is spaced out, is seen below "PAUL HAGGIS", which is separated by a line. FX/SFX: The concept of the animation has improved with high-budget CGI. Music/Sounds: *Initially, the logo used the Family Law soundbite from the 1st logo. This was only on the episode, "The Witness". *Starting with season 2 of Family Law, a different, more fitting soundbite was used. This consists of Icarus going "Uh. Oh. WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"; this also trails off into the CBS Productions logo. Starting with the second episode of season 2, we can hear the flapping of Icarus's "wings". And finally, starting with episode 5 of season 2, the pitch of Icarus's scream is now in a noticeably lower pitch. *Original CBS airings run promos for Letterman over the logo. Availability: Was once extinct, but now has thankfully fallen back to common. Can be seen on Family Law on Start TV (starting with "The Witness"). Editor's Note: None.